Guilt
by GreenField
Summary: Fourth oneshot in my little series. Elphaba's POV, includes As Long as You're Mine, No Good Deed and the catfight between Elphaba and Glinda. Cover image by Karin-Rodd DeviantArt .


**A/N: So, this one shot is all about As Long as You're Mine and No Good Deed, and also includes the Glinda/Elphaba catfight, one of my favourite parts of the show. Some of the lines, although hopefully correct, may be a little mixed up. But they shouldn't be, because I checked them on Google. Though I did kind of improvise on the Fiyero leaves with Elphaba part - I couldn't quite remember the exact lines, as much as I love the show - still, I'm seeing it again in August, so if it's really bad I'll make changes then.**

**Once again, unfortunately, I do not own Wicked and pretty much everything here comes from either Stephen Schwarz, Winnie Holzman or Gregory Maguire. Except Elphaba's thoughts - that was guesswork on my part. Hope you enjoy!**

I back away, handling the broom like a weapon, my only weapon, ready to fight for my freedom again, until I spot that familiar face. Fiyero, more handsome than ever, is staring at me with the same mingled look of shock and happiness.

"Fiyero?" I whisper, stunned into near silence.

"Elphie!" Glinda's shriek is like none I've ever heard before as she flings her arms around me in delight.

"What is going on here? Seize her!" someone orders. Glinda lets go of me and shakes her head.

"What do you want us to do, Captain?" one of the Guards asks Fiyero. He swallows audibly.

"Get me some water" he croaks. The guard frowns.

"Water, sir?" he repeats, bemused.

"Yes, as much as you can carry" Fiyero demands, his voice a little stronger. Glinda gasps. I stare nervously at him. And, suddenly, before I know what has happened, Fiyero is holding his weapon to the Wizard's head, and looking at me.

"Go" he orders, looking straight into my scared brown eyes, "Leave"

"Fiyero, what-" Glinda begins, confused, "I'm sorry, your Ozness, I don't think my dear Fiyero is quite himself - you see, we all went to Uni together and-"

"I'm going with her, Glinda" says Fiyero softly. Glinda and I both stare at him.

"What?" we chorus. Fiyero and I look at each other, and there is much more meaning this time.

"I see - you two, all along, behind my back?!" Glinda cries.

"No, Glinda, it wasn't like that!" I protest.

"Yes, it was…but it wasn't" says Fiyero, looking confused. Glinda's eyes fill with tears.

"Come on" Fiyero hisses at me urgently. He grabs my hand and we disappear, away from Glinda and the others.

I can hear her singing a slow, mournful song in the distance.

**********************

I can't think of what to say. My head is spinning , and I struggle to even sit down beside the fire that Fiyero has built in the midst of the Gilikin Forest. He takes my hand and we kneel close together. I gulp, and I see the gentle expression in his eyes. Suddenly I feel completely at ease, and I know that what I need, what I wanted, is just around the corner. But first..

"I wish I could be beautiful for you" I manage to say, softly. Fiyero smiles. It's just a small smile, but it makes me feel safe, and needed.

"You are" he replies gently, touching my face lightly with the flat of his palm. I gulp again.

"Don't lie to me" I snap, a little angry. Fiyero shakes his head.

"It's not lying. It's looking at things….a different way"

I smile back at him, my annoyance forgotten, and we duet together, making sure that we both know what we want, that we both know that this may be our only chance, and we could never be together like this again. It is possible, probable, but the pain in my heart that comes with this thought says otherwise. Fiyero leans in at last, the kiss imminent, and I flinch away, suddenly scared.

"What is it?" he asks impatiently.

"It's just.. For the first time - I feel wicked" I admit, a tiny, wild giggle escaping me. And then he is kissing me, and I am truly happy, I have never felt this way before….

Something catches my eye. A house, whirling through the air, straight in the direction of -

"Nessa!" I cry, "I have to go to Nessa - it doesn't make any sense, it's flying through the sky…I have to go to Nessa!"

******************************

My sister is dead. It still hurts, makes absolutely no sense to me whatsoever, but she's dead, I see her right now, her feet sticking out from underneath that tiny little farmhouse - bare apart from the black and white striped stockings that she loved. The shoes, the shoes that I enchanted, that rightfully belonged to me, are gone! What do I have left of Nessarose now? A fond memory? A voice, constantly whispering in my ear? And we left each other on such awful terms.

"That's right - just take that one road the whole time!" Glinda calls out after the girl. It's a shame, I've just missed her.

"I hope they don't get lost… I am so bad at giving directions" Glinda continues thoughtfully. She plucks a few flowers and lays them besides Nessarose's body with a murmur of sadness that I don't comprehend. I give a snort of disbelief.

"What a touching display of grief" I sneer, stepping out from my hiding place. Glinda's shriek is familiar, yet unwelcome to me at the moment.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another" Glinda says, in a tone that I have never heard her use before.

"I wanted something to remember her by. All that was left of her were those shoes - and now that wretched little farmgirl has walked off with them! So, coincidentally, I would appreciate some time alone, to say goodbye to my sister!" I explode. Glinda dithers uselessly for a moment, then goes to leave. I kneel down by the side of the house, guilt flooding through me uncontrollably.

"Nessa..oh Nessa, forgive me" I plead to my poor dead sister.

"Elphie. Don't blame yourself" Glinda says suddenly, causing me to look up at her, watery-eyed, "It's dreadful, to have a house fall on you. But accidents will happen"

"You call this an accident?" I laugh bitterly, standing up.

"Well, yes! Well…maybe not an accident, but-"

"Then what would you call it?" I snap. Glinda flushes and squirms.

"Well…a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected…twister of fate" Glinda says, clutching at straws, in my opinion.

"So you think cyclones just appear? Out of the blue?" I smirk, irritated.

"I don't know, do I, I never really-"

"No, of course you never. You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!" I say, faking a bright, cheery air on the word 'wonderful'.

"I'm a public figure now! People expect me to-" Glinda starts to protest.

"Lie?" I'm putting the same question to her as I did to the Wizard, and she reacts in the exact same way.

"Be encouraging, actually! And what exactly have you been doing? Besides riding around on that filthy old thing!"

"We can't all come and go by bubble!" I yell, "Whose invention was that, The Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he's still take credit for it"

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Glinda responds crossly, an edge to her voice. I glare at her, and in a most un-Glinda-like way, she glares back.

"Now wait just a clock tick, I know it's difficult for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened. It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you - he doesn't love you, and he never did. He loves me!" I scream, against my better judgement.

Glinda strikes me hard across the face. At first I am simply shocked - then a wild cackle of laughter escapes me.

"Feel better now?" I grin. Glinda looks down at her hands, amazement written all over her face.

"Yes!" she says, sounding just a surprised as her expression suggests.

My slap is even louder.

"Well so do I!" I snap in reply. She squares up to me, wand held aloft, and I do the same with my broom.

Before I even know where they're coming from, the Gale Force have surrounded us. Glinda's hands, still holding the wand, are shaking violently.

There is a crash, a loud curse, another crash, and Fiyero appears in our midst. My relief at seeing him is short lived.

"Let the green girl go!" he orders, a little breathlessly. I give a start of annoyance and he looks apologetically at me.

They do not relinquish their grip on my arms. Fiyero holds his weapon to Glinda's head.

"Let her go, or tell everyone you know how you saw Glinda the Good die right before your eyes" he hisses threateningly. Glinda's eyes fill with tears. I can see that he means what he says, and so can they - I am released instantly.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I cry, somewhat dramatically.

"Go"

*******************************************

"Fiyero!" I scream, bending over the Grimmerie, flipping the pages frantically, desperate to find a spell to rescue him. I must rescue him, I can't let him die like Nessa, can't let him be tortured like Dr Dillamond. This has to stop.

"Eleka Nahmen Nahmen ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen, Eleka Nahmen Nahmen ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen" I chant, as quickly at possible, and at the same time I am praying, begging, pleading to a god that I don't even believe exists. This is all my fault, everything I have tried to do, everything that I always thought was good, was actually bad. Not that that really makes sense. I have never felt a change in me so strong before , except when I decided to 'defy gravity' as the saying goes. I know now what I must do.

"No good deed will I do…..again!"

My decision is made.


End file.
